Conventionally, radio receivers, which include audio stereo reproduction systems such as all-in-one audio systems and separate stereo components, portable audio systems, and car-mounted audio systems, receive broadcast signals being broadcast from radio stations, and demodulate them. Users therefore can listen to programs and music.
Each radio station provides information about its programs using Internet's homepages. Specifically, radio stations that transmit broadcast signals to listeners provide listeners with music information about a title of broadcasted music, an artist name of the music, a title and number of a CD which records the music, and the like. The music information is also referred to as radio broadcast information.
An audio reproduction apparatus is provided having Internet connection function and radio reception function. In this case, the audio reproduction apparatus is equivalent to a client terminal. The audio reproduction apparatus is a system which is capable of acquiring the music information and receiving radio programs at the same time.
With this audio reproduction apparatus, a user can acquire radio broadcast information about a title and artist name of music being broadcast in a radio program and the like from prescribed servers during listening to the radio program via the audio reproduction apparatus.
At this time, the audio reproduction apparatus is able to record the music received from a radio station in a hard disc. The audio reproduction apparatus also receives radio broadcast information relating to the music from prescribed servers and stores (also referred to as clip) it in the hard disc.
The hard disc that stores music contents and radio broadcast information relating to the music generally has a major storage portion for storing a number of music contents. On the other hand, the hard disc has a much smaller storage portion for storing radio broadcast information.
Accordingly, the audio reproduction apparatus for example automatically delete the oldest one from among a plurality of stored radio broadcast information to store a new one, when the storage portion for storing radio broadcast information runs out of space (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-232840
Since the method noted above deletes the oldest one from among a plurality of radio broadcast information, it may delete radio broadcast information which is not necessarily useless and sometimes important to users. Even though the method could be useful to users, it may cause a problem that users unknowingly lose their very important radio broadcast information.